


Lost Cause

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: firstclass100, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the simplest things are the hardest to do.</p>
<p>AU - set in 'Atonement' type world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 34 - Denial

 

Charles times his walk to breakfast to “accidentally” bump into Erik despite the awkwardness of the last year.

They’d been friends (surprisingly) since the Lehnsherrs started working at the Xavier estate but something’s changed recently.

Today he intends to pull Erik back into the close fold no one else ever breached.

All it would take is one word, one smile, but self doubt trips Charles’ tongue. Fearing rejection and being laughed at by the one person who has come to matter so much, he ends up brushing by Erik with barely a glance.

Some days Charles hates himself the most.

 

 

 


End file.
